


Some Nights

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game), climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, NSFW ish, drunk babies, smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a total light weight when it comes to drinking so it's up to Josh to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

He knew Chris was already drunk despite the fact he'd only downed a couple of beers. And honestly Josh found it adorable.

The dorky blond way swaying slightly his face had the cheesiest grin spread across it. Something in his head told him that they should call it a night with the drinks but Josh was overcome by the idea of Chris being even drunker than this. Curiosity got the better of him as he handed his bro another beer, smirking as the blonde hazily reached for it before downing the entire thing. 

"Damn cochise I didn't realise you were such a light weight" he chuckled looking at Chris who stared back at him with a grumpy expression. "mm not drunk yooou are" he slurred slamming the empty bottle onto the table a little harder than intended and Josh could do nothing but facepalm and laugh at his adorably hopeless friend. 

"Wuur out ev beer zafuuqqq" he cried sarcastically as he stumbled over to the fridge eagerly. "Dude we're never out of beer just get some off the top shelf" he laughed before finishing what felt was like his sixth or seventh beer. A gasp suddenly came from the fridge as Josh looked over seeing his wasted friend waving around a large bottle of clear liquid. "Loookkiieee" he said as if he was a little kid on christmas day and Josh grinned walking over to his friend. "No Chris you and vodka don't mix besides that's my dads, hand it over" he joked reaching for the bottle but Chris stepped back clutching the bottle like it was worth millions. "Heeey I'm n adult n ay cn drink whhever the fuck I wont" he said frowning at Josh before attempting to unscrew the top. 

Josh seemed to sober up slightly, looking at Chris more seriously as he stepped closer, staring into Chris' eyes. "Chris I mean it, give it back" he said firmly quickly trying to snatch at the bottle but Chris had managed to pull it out of his reach. "Ah ah ah you goottaaa say the magic word, and besides your dad wun mind I'll just av half n he cn have de rest" Chris announced looking very proud of himself. But Josh had had enough, he grabbed Chris' free hand pulling him close trying to pin his arms to his sides so it would be easier to pry him away from the booze but Josh was still drunk and his strength didn't stay with him after he'd had this many drinks so they ended up in a tangled mess both aggressively trying to get the bottle to themselves. "Chris knock it off" Josh scowled as Chris began laughing at the smaller guy for not being able to reach the bottle and eventually Josh ended up trying to shove but practically falling into Josh, knocking Chris back against some of the empty bottles as they rattled falling off the table and smashing around their feet.

Neither of them had shoes on and he didn't want his bro making a drunk mistake that he'd regret long after so he stepped back raising his hands in defeat. "Alright then you win, just don't move Chris ok?" Josh spoke softly in attempt to calm Chris down but it was no use. 

Apparently not all the bottles were empty as Chris seemed to slide across the floor falling back, his arms waving wildly in attempt to grab something before he hit the floor but it was too late and it suddenly seemed as if time had slowed down for Josh as he watched his friend collide with the floor, shards of glass obviously piercing into his back and arms as he let out a desperate yelp.

"Chris!!" Josh cried moving over to him and wiping away any remaining glass shards around them. Chris suddenly started whimpering weakly as Josh realised the vodka bottle had smashed sending small pieces past his face where small cuts began appearing and the liquid must have gotten into the cuts as Chris could feel his whole body begin burn.

\-------

Josh sighed as he applied more medical supplies to his friends injured back. Chris had sobered up some but that only seemed to make things worse since he continued to moan from all the still burning cuts. Josh watched him anxiously, occasionally running his thumb over Chris' cheek to check the injuries in which Chris replied with a sudden sharp wince. Josh pulled back anxiously, not wanting to hurt his friend but trying his best to help "sorry" he murmured smiling slightly at Chris who suddenly looked up at him grinning. "Good job I got layers on" he laughed and Josh was too relieved that his buddy was ok to be mad so instead he just rubbed the top of Chris' head scruffing up his hair. 

Chris' face suddenly burned red and he tried looking away to cover it but Josh had already seen and he laughed. "You like that?" he said smirking at his friend who looked down at the floor embarrassed. "M-maybe, why do you care?" he muttered harshly and Josh just laughed continuing to run his hand through the boys soft blonde hair. "You're such a softie cochise" he teased as Chris' blush grew darker and he swatted away Josh's hand and folded his arms. "Don't tease me dude... not cool" he pouted before looking like an idea suddenly struck him.

Josh wasn't comfortable about how confident Chris suddenly looked as his friend reached for Josh's hair. "W-what are you doing?" he gasped breathlessly as Chris had a firm grab on a chunk of his hair. He pulled it slightly causing Josh to wince, his eyes shutting tightly as a glow spread on his face. "Who's the cute one now" Chris grinned as Josh bit his lip desperately trying to hold down a moan. "P-please Chris sto- ahh!" he couldn't hold that one down as Chris twisted his fist tightening the grip.

He blamed it on the alcohol when he slowly felt his jeans grow tighter and lust began taking control. Without even thinking he pulled Chris up into his arms in which the younger boy replied to with a yelp before carrying him down the corridor, kicking open one of the guest room doors before dropping Chris onto the king sized bed. The blonde looked up at him submissively before Josh climbed on top of him straddling his waist while running his hands up and down Chris' chest. The blonde hissed as it suddenly hit Josh that this might be hurting him since he had cuts on his back and looked desperately into his eyes. Chris just smiled grabbing Josh's jacket and yanking him closer so they could continue making out.

It wasn't long before the session had got heated, their tongues trailed the insides of each others mouths while their teeth pulled at one another's lips greedily. Both of the men had tried covering up their constant moans in hopes that no one would hear but it always made the other one more needy to hear their voice so they'd bite down harder against their skin. 

Soon enough the majority of their clothes were just a crumpled mess on the floor as Chris was now on top of Josh slowly grinding into the other boys crotch still covered by his boxers but they didn't plan to keep it that way for long. Josh moaned loudly holding tightly to Chris as it seemed like nothing else in the world mattered but this boys body on his. He hoped it would last forever but his trail of thoughts suddenly cut off as he noticed that Chris had stopped. He whined desperately wanting his bro to continue but then he noticed he was looking behind him. Turning his body to see what was more interesting than sex he felt his heart stop as he saw his sister Beth and her blonde girlfriend standing by the left open door holding their phones out and giggling loudly. 

"You didn't close the door!" Chris looked down at him embarrassed.

"I was carrying your ass around it's not like I had a free hand" the brunette argued back. They watched as the girls ran off down the hallway before Josh shouted "You better not post it on youtube!" to which he heard his sister and Sam reply with a tuneful "we wiiiillll". 

Chris' face was burning red as he considered running after the girls but instead he just sighed dropping onto Josh heavily. "Ofggh easy! You know you aren't the lightest person in the world cochise" he joked pulling Chris close and snuggling up to him as they both smiled. Chris looked up at him smirking before muttering "oh come on you wouldn't want me any other way" to which Josh grinned running a hand through his 'new boyfriend's' hair as if to show that he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god it's one of these fics XD
> 
> Hope it wasn't too shitty I'm not used to writing this kinda stuff but if you want more of it let me know and I'll make sure too add some more explicit scenes heh


End file.
